Typically, a printer application store includes a variety of scheduled delivery (SD) print applications related to various categories, such as sports, news, horoscopes and the like. To install a SD print application, a user may have to login to the printer application store using login credentials, such as a username and password, via a web connected computing device, such as a personal computer (PC), a tablet, a mobile device and the like. After logging in, one or more keywords describing a category of SD print application is entered. Based on the keywords entered, the printer application store lists out various SD print applications. Then, one or more SD print applications of interest can be selected from the list using the web connected computing device and installed for a web connected printer.
However, the number of SD print applications available in a printer application store, in each category, can be enormous. The sheer quantity of the SD print applications available can make it difficult and time consuming to find relevant and interesting SD print applications. This may detract from the overall user experience.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.